


one Noxian too far

by Zerrat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humour, Irelia just has a preference okay, Karma supports her, but did it have to be Katarina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma was beginning to have serious reservations regarding Irelia's taste in... romantic partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one Noxian too far

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many conversations with lichirelia, because we ship Irelia with exactly the sort of people she hates the most.

Karma was beginning to have serious reservations regarding Irelia's taste in... romantic partners. 

It was no secret that she and Irelia had come to some conflict over the years - Karma was flexible, understanding and empathetic. Since the battle at the Placidium, however, Irelia was most decidedly _none_ of those traits - harsh rigidity, anger and resentment. She spoke for a cynical, devastated Ionia that had bled beneath Noxian conquest, and it was through her that Karma had been able to reach out to the thousands of others who had been just as scarred. 

Noxus deserved their anger - Karma's only problem was that they had to be certain that it would not then go on to poison the peace they'd fought so hard to win. 

Thus, Karma had always encouraged Irelia to relax her unflinching stance against individual Noxians for her own sake. When the woman at long last had begun to show an interest in something _other_ than vengeance and bloodshed, Karma had been supportive. Eagerly so. Because she really needed Irelia on her side if they were ever going to be able to start healing Ionia. 

Riven was not unsavoury, as far as Noxians were concerned. For all her scars - mental and otherwise - the woman had a level head on her. More, she was living proof that current Noxian indoctrination could be shaken, if not supplanted entirely. Riven was good for Irelia, an example of repurpose and flexibility that the Captain could only benefit from. 

When that relationship had become more... intimate, Karma had been delighted. Irelia was finally moving beyond the pain that had defined her for so many years, and if she found some peace with Riven, so much the better. 

Of course, that had been before Katarina had entered the picture. In Karma's opinion, the Sinister Blade could only be described as the very worst sort of Noxian - arrogant, violent, domineering and toxic. Karma was no stranger to just how awful Katarina was. Why Darkwill had ever believed the woman fit for diplomacy was beyond Karma's understanding entirely. 

Karma had further been under the impression that Irelia had shared her views, and perhaps for many years, she had. The few exchanges between the two had always been fraught with venom and threats of bodily harm, and the pure, undiluted hatred had been enough to set even Karma herself on edge. 

That had been before Karma had walked into Irelia's chambers in search of her Captain's signature. The two were indulging in something that was most certainly not battle - though given the rising bruises on Katarina's throat and the scratches on Irelia's cheek, they could have been forgiven for not seeing much of a difference. 

Irelia had looked over her shoulder, frozen in the act of bending Katarina over her weapons display, her blades springing out in surprise from where they'd been pressed to the other woman's throat. 

Katarina had had the nerve to _wink_ in Karma's direction before fleeing the Placidium with a well-placed shunpo, her discarded leathers back in hand. Karma had merely offered Irelia a look, wondering if she'd receive an explanation for why Noxus' best assassin had been in the Ionian seat of power at all, let alone why she'd been...

Karma didn't quite have the mental energy to finish that thought. 

Irelia, however, had been completely silent as she'd shrugged back into her clothing. The smirk on her lips had told it all, and in the subsequent council meetings, Karma had done her best not to stare at the ever fresh slew of cuts and bruises on the Captain each time. 

Perhaps Irelia found some measure of... _catharsis_ while with the Sinister Blade - Karma was far from one to judge the coping strategies of any of her people, if it they did involve tacky, murderous, self-satisfied redheads. She was fine with whatever made Irelia happy - that was what she repeated inside her head in a silent, long-suffering mantra. 

Irelia's undeniable predilection for Noxians was not a problem, really. It was even understandable, so long as Irelia's activities with Riven and Katarina did not interfere with her role as Captain of a new Ionia. Riven was no threat, and while Katarina was one of the few people Karma actively disliked, she was confident Irelia could handle any situation that arose. 

That confidence did _not_ extend to Emilia LeBlanc, and when Karma spotted her strolling away from the wing Irelia's Institute chambers were located, she actually wanted to strangle some sense into her Captain. The Matron of the Black Rose was far more dangerous than any of her Noxian counterparts, Swain included, and for all Irelia's intelligence, she wouldn't even know she'd played into LeBlanc's games. Not until it was too late. 

This was absurd. There was absolutely no way Karma could allow this. 

Irelia was still dressing when Karma slipped into her quarters without knocking. The woman's blades would have normally leapt to attention, wary and ever-vigilant, but for the moment they moved only lazily, as if sated. Irelia said nothing, stoic as ever. There were what appeared to be magical burns about each of her wrists, and Karma closed her eyes, trying to find the patience for the conversation that it was apparently necessary to have. 

"Emilia LeBlanc," Karma started, before pausing. There were so many things she wished to say about the Matron of the Black Rose, and exactly none of them were constructive. And this conversation _would_ be constructive. 

Irelia's gaze flickered to her, the only indication she was listening at all. She was messing around with the buckles on one of the armguards beneath her sleeves. 

Karma sighed, relenting and stepping forward. Irelia only offered a raised eyebrow as Karma took her wrist, careful of the damage. For once, the flesh beneath her touch was warm.

"Did it really have to be _Emilia LeBlanc?_ " Karma asked, tightening the armguard's buckle to the right notch. She tried not to sound too angry with Irelia, really, but it was a lost cause. How could Irelia have been so foolhardy?

"In all fairness," Irelia said after a moment, withdrawing her arm from Karma's grasp and checking the work. "She came for me."

There was a twist of muted amusement in Irelia's voice, and Karma frowned. She had to be mistaken, because Irelia no longer made jokes. And really, the point still stood. 

"I realise you've been having trying times since the Placidium. I understand. I support you. But don't you feel like this is..." Karma paused, searching for a delicate way of putting it. "One Noxian too far?"

Irelia just looked across at her with that unnerving, flat gaze that usually meant that Karma's words were going in one ear and out the other. 

"I have no idea what you mean."

Karma pinched the bridge of her nose, because this conversation was exhausting and she knew Irelia understood her concerns. " _Please_ try to be more careful for your... next one."

Whoever that would be. With Karma's luck so far, it could well be Sion. So long as it was not Swain, Karma would... deal with it. She turned to leave Irelia to her devices, but it wasn't until she reached the door that Irelia finally spoke up. 

"The next one on my list is Cassiopeia." Irelia's voice was dry, and there was that twisted note to it once more. "Have you any tips for me?"

Karma froze, staring over her shoulder at Irelia. So that _was_ a joke she'd heard that first time, and now... Throwing up her hands and completely done with Irelia, Karma left the room, shaking her head. It was not until she was safely out of sight that she finally began to smile. 

Whatever dangerous games Irelia was playing, it had reawoken something important, something Karma had been convinced had been lost. She began to laugh.


End file.
